


Pedo-Bait

by SoraMoto



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, noticed this oddity in the fandom, sort of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie tries to open Jack's eyes to a disturbing observation he has made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedo-Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I really could not stop myself, once I realized just what the age difference is between Jack and his two most common pairings, not counting OCs.  
> Please note I am putting Jack's age at 14 in reference to an interview with William Joyce where in he states Jack is 14, as opposed to Dreamworks stating Jack's age as 18. The reason, 14 makes more sense. He would have been married at the age of 18 if he was that age in colonial America, most boys got married between the ages of 16 and 18, for girls it was 14-16. Boys were adults at 16, fully capable of living on their own and raising a family. If he had been 18 when he became Jack Frost he would not have been out with his sister playing, he would have been working like any man to maintain and keep a home. That said I will now end my little rant, and also apologize for chewing your ears/eyes out over this.

“Pedo-bait?”

“That’s what I said.”

“But what does it mean.”

Jamie rolls his eyes at his best friend. Jack may have been centuries old but he still acted and thought much like any fourteen year old. Jamie was now 17 and had noticed a few things about the men that would literally hover around Jack.

“Jack, Pitch and Bunny are how old?”

“Uh... I don’t know, I asked north once and he said Bunny was older than the continents or something like that.”

“And Pitch?”

“Um, maybe about the same, I think.”

“So they are both really, really old. And you’re what three-hundred?”

“Well yeah.”

“Comparatively that makes you still a child to them right?”

Jack looks thoughtful as he ponders this, then slowly he nods his head. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Yet despite this both of them are showing an interest in you.”

“What do you mean, Bunny just wants to help me get used to being a Guardian and help me settle in.”

“And what about Pitch, he seems to show up almost as often as Bunny.”

“Well, he’s been trying to be good and he’s been getting my help, since I’m the only Guardian that is willing to speak to him at all. We understand each other because we were both alone for so long.”

Jamie rubs his temple with a heavy sigh. This was getting ridiculous. Jack didn’t even realize what they were doing, he’d have to be blunt about it if he wanted to get through to the immortal boy.

“Jack, they like you, like, like-like you. They both want your undivided attention set on them, they want to do wicked and sinful things with you. And frankly I’m worried that one or both will grow frustrated at your lack of notice and try something drastic.”

Jack’s jaw was hanging open as Jamie’s words filtered and processed. His hands tighten on his staff and his eyes dart around the area looking for the two much older spirits.

“Uh, that still doesn’t explain why you called me pedo-bait.”

“Because they are acting like pedophiles, you’re a child compared to them and they are extremely creepy old men. The fact you have two of them chasing after you makes me think you have to have something that attracts the creepy old man type.”

Jack’s eyes are wide and terrified as he realizes just the position he is in.

“Jack, you going to be ok?”

“No!” His voice squeaks some and he looks ready to bolt but afraid to leave the presence of someone who might keep him safe.

“Look, maybe go to Tooth’s place or North’s. Just, you know maybe talk to an adult that isn’t being all creepy on you.”

“Right, right. I can do that.” Jack hovers for a moment before taking off with a wave. Jamie really hoped he made it to his destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Run Jack, run. Before the pedoes get you.


End file.
